


[PODFIC] An Unexpected Turn of Events

by Kitsune_Heart



Category: Artemis Fowl - Eoin Colfer
Genre: F/M, Interspecies, Podfic, Podfic Length: 15-20 Hours, Species Swap, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 18:40:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/434175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Heart/pseuds/Kitsune_Heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artemis and Holly’s relationship quickly progresses when they unexpectedly become physical. But how will the Council feel about their inter-species relationship? How will Artemis feel when he has competition for Holly’s affections?</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PODFIC] An Unexpected Turn of Events

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kaori Kisaragi](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kaori+Kisaragi).



> Due to her semi-religious nature, Kaori Kisaragi will occasionally delete her fanfiction. At present, the full story is available at http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7832868/1/An_Unexpected_Turn_of_Events
> 
> Due to the time necessary to complete this podfic, Kaori has agreed that is can never be taken down, even if she once more divorces herself from the story.

Title: [An Unexpected Turn of Events](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7832868/1/An_Unexpected_Turn_of_Events)

Author: [Kaori Kisaragi](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/2220106/Kaori-Kisaragi)

Reader: [Kitsune Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Heart/pseuds/Kitsune_Heart)

Fandom: Artemis Fowl

Pairings: Artemis Fowl/Holly Short

Rating: Explicit

Length: 17:27:56

 

 

Summary: Artemis's feelings for Holly are exposed in his bold actions. How will Holly respond, and what will become of their future? Is it possible for a human to be with a fairy? Rated M for serious lemons.

 

 

**Links:**

**Links:**[Mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/efcltryzpwaqs60/Unexpected%20Turn%20Of%20Events%2C%20read%20by%20Kitsune%20Heart.mp3?dl=0); M4b [Part 1](https://www.dropbox.com/s/efcltryzpwaqs60/Unexpected%20Turn%20Of%20Events%2C%20read%20by%20Kitsune%20Heart.mp3?dl=0), [Part 2](https://www.dropbox.com/s/3pwkkvmq4cn5l5e/Unexpected%20Turn%20Of%20Events%2C%20Part%202%2C%20read%20by%20Kitsune%20Heart.m4b?dl=0)


End file.
